


The Chocolate Lamb

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. ''You're eating a chocolate lamb?'' Lashina asked before Mad Harriet took a bite.





	The Chocolate Lamb

I never created Mad Harriet and Lashina.

''You're eating a chocolate lamb?'' Lashina asked before Mad Harriet took a bite. Mad Harriet smiled and shrugged before she said chocolate was chocolate.

THE END


End file.
